covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Jimmy Caci
|birth_place = Westfield, New York |death_date = |death_place = Rancho Mirage, California, U.S. |death_cause = |nationality = American |other_names = Jimmy |known_for = Mafia activity |religion = Catholic }} Vincent Dominic Caci,COLUMN: John L. Smith Las Vegas Review-Journal February 5, 1998 (pronounced Cah-chi) known by his peers as Jimmy, was a Los Angeles crime family member and a Caporegime (Captain) in the family.COLUMN: John L. Smith Las Vegas Review Journal April 22, 2001 Originally from the East Coast, was born August 1, 1925 in Westfield, New York to Alfonzo and Josephine Caci. Caci grew up around the Buffalo-Western New York area. His siblings include Leto, Clara, Alfred, Antoinette, Santina, Jerry, Charles and Salvatore."Bobby Milano: Crooner and Predator" The Last Post Through his brother, he was also the brother-in-law of Keely Smith. In the 1970s, Caci spent eight years in Attica prison for armed robbery where he met many mobsters including Stephen "the Whale" Cino, who would both eventually switch to the Los Angeles family. In the late 1970s he moved to Southern California. He was promoted to caporegime shortly after by boss Peter Milano. Until his death, Caci was active as a loan shark in Palm Springs and Las Vegas. Caci kept close ties to the Buffalo crime family and helped contribute to the growing ties between the two families. He owned his own construction company in Erie, Pennsylvania and was the owner of a restaurant and night club in New York and California. In 1984, Caci was arrested with 20 other Los Angeles mobsters for attempting to take over a $1 million a week illegal bookmaking operation. However, due to lack of evidence, Cacci was not charged. Caci controls his empire of crime from his base of operations in Palm Springs, California. His younger brother, Charles Joseph Milano, was a night club singer known as "Bobby Milano". Until his death in 2006, Charles was also a soldier in his brother's crew. Other members of Caci's crew included Cino, Rocco Zangari, Steven Mauriello, Vince Lupo and associates Kenny Gallo,"BREAKSHOT: A Life In The 21st Century Mafia" Official Spin Robert "Puggy" Zeichick, and Alfred Mauriello. When Peter Milano and his underboss Carmen Milano were sentenced to prison time in 1988, Caci became street boss of the Los Angeles family for a short time. In August 1996, Caci was sentenced to 42 months in prison for conspiracy, wire fraud, and interstate transportation of fraudulently obtained money for his role in a telemarketing scheme that victimized over 100 people in the Midwest.State of California Department of Justice ORGANIZED CRIME IN CALIFORNIA ANNUAL REPORT TO THE CALIFORNIA LEGISLATURE 1996 Caci was able to avoid serious jail time by the FBI in connection with the Las Vegas RICO cases "Operation Thin Crust" and "Operation Button Down", which were investigations into the Mafia's influence in Southern Nevada in 1997. In 1998 Caci was convicted and received a six-month sentence."Reputed mobster and brother plead guilty in racketeering case" Las Vegas Review Journal January 9, 2001 Owning a home in Palm Springs, Caci died on August 16, 2011, at the age of 86 in the Eisenhower Medical Center in Rancho Mirage, California. He was buried on August 21, 2011 at Holy Sepulchre Cemetery in Cheektawaga, New York. He is survived by his son Joseph Caci, grandson Vincent Kamuda, great grandson Nathanial Kamuda, and his sister Concetta Leto. His daughter Josephine Kamuda died in 2002. Notes References *It May Be a Misunderstanding, but it's No Surprise Caci Headed to Prison John L. Smith, Las Vegas Review-Journal *Letter of character signed by retired Chief of Police Robert B. White. *Vincent Caci Obituary Category:1925 births Category:2011 deaths Category:American mobsters of Italian descent Category:Los Angeles crime family Category:People from Buffalo, New York Category:People from Palm Springs, California